


First date

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i just wanted to write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Ludwig was nervous about their first date. Was Feliciano going to show up after all?





	First date

Ludwig realized that his hands were shaking, which was quite unusual. He was nervous, even though his beloved older brother had already given a long talk about it. Yet it seemed nothing could possible calm him down.

Did he made the right choice? His mind was spinning around. What if Feliciano decided to not show up? Ludiwg shook his head, he wouldn’t do that. Right? While punctuality wasn’t necessary a quality that Feliciano had, he would never cancel their date. Though there was always a first time.

“Damn it” Ludwig said to himself. Why did he put himself through that suffering? If he hadn’t asked Feliciano to go on a date with him, he wouldn’t have had those doubts.

Despite the cold weather, Ludwig felt really hot. He stood up and walked around the pond of the garden. He saw his reflection on the water and tried to comb his hair. He didn’t want to look bad in front of his date. Even though it was quite clear that Feliciano had a better sense of fashion and taste in general, Ludwig tried to get to his level. After all, he didn’t want Feliciano to feel embarrassed by him.

Ludwig sat down again, on the bench. He was getting impatient. It was the first time he had asked somebody out. Was he regretting it? He wasn’t sure. He still couldn’t believe that Feliciano had said yes.

He closed his eyes and for a while, he remembered when he popped out the question.

* * *

 

Three days before, Ludwig and Feliciano were studying math. Well, actually, Ludwig was teaching Feliciano, since they had a big test later on.

Ludwig was having a really hard time to focus. Feliciano was so close to him, that he could smell his perfume. He thought that maybe Feliciano could hear his heart beats, so he tried to distance himself.

“Is everything all right?” Feliciano had noticed that Ludwig was sweating and stuttering.

“I… Yes” Ludwig hesitated on his answer. But what was he supposed to say? That he was nervous around him?

Despite that answer, Feliciano wasn’t completely satisfied.

“I can bring you some water, if you want” Feliciano offered and stood up. Maybe Ludwig had a fever and he was doing his best.

Ludwig shook his head and didn’t say a thing. He couldn’t even look at Feliciano more than just a couple of seconds. He realized that if he didn’t take the chance now, he would had to wait for another one. Maybe a study session wasn’t the best moment, but he was afraid he would chicken out later on.

“Would you go out on a date with me?” Ludwig asked.

Feliciano just stared at Ludwig for a couple of seconds, before finally saying something.

“Uh, what?” Feliciano was pleasantly surprised. He had considered ask him on a date, but Ludwig never made any indication of having any interest on him until that moment.

“I want… I mean…” Ludwig cleared his throat “Would you go on a date with me?” He repeated.

Feliciano opened his eyes widely, before nodding.

“Yes, Ludwig!” He was so in shock that he couldn’t even think in another answer. He even dared to hug his now date.

Ludwig looked to the side, so Feliciano couldn’t notice how flustered he was. All of the sudden, he could hear a very familiar laughter on the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes and decided it wasn’t worth of his time.

* * *

 

“Ludwig?” A voice asked.

Ludwig opened his eyes and there he was, in front of him.

“Wow” Ludwig said and then he shook his head. He scratched the back of his head and stood up “I mean… Hello”

Feliciano giggled before grabbing Ludwig by the hand.

“Are you ready for our date?” He wondered. Feliciano was so excited, that he had talked about it the whole day. Finally, he was going out with his crush.

Ludwig blushed before saying anything. Feliciano had never looked so handsome until that moment. Even if things didn’t work out at the end, he would treasure every single moment of that date.

“Yes, let’s go” He said. Ludwig lose himself on those big eyes that were watching him carefully and wondered what the future will bring them. For now, though, he was happy to having him at his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
